Volkner's Pretty Gay Birthday
by sunyshore
Summary: It's Volkner's birthday, and Roark has a special present to bring him. But something is different this weekend. Something really corny and sappy and full of fluff! ROARK X VOLKNER DENHYOU FIC! This fic is about GAY GYM LEADERS! Oh yeah!
1. Scarf and Gloves

Hi guys! Is anybody reading these? Well, if you are, this one is PURE MUSHY FLUFF. Oh god, its SO mushy. Sorry! Hope you enjoy it anyway ;D Check out the new site at denhyou DOT com!! It's got art from all of these stories.

'''

Oh god this day could not end quicker.

I glanced at the clock on the wall for the ten millionth time. It was 3:59 - that was good enough for me. I unbuckled my helmet, letting the straps hang limply down next to my cheeks, then turned to the mine workers closest to me.

"Hey, it's four, so I'm heading out..." I rummaged in my belt, tossing Onix's empty Pokeball to one of them. "Onix is in there digging or playing or god knows what, just return him before you close up and leave him at the Gym, please."

I high-tailed it away from the mine, dashing into my house and glancing at the clock again. I had to be on a train by 4:30, and it was already 4:10. No time for a shower...

But I can take care of that after I arrive, I thought happily to myself.

I shed my dirty work clothes and slipped into the black muscle-shirt and tight jeans that made my boyfriend go insane, then pulled a turtleneck over the shirt before slipping my boots and coat back on. It was already as bitter cold as deep winter, despite being late fall, and Sunyshore City would be even colder with its ocean winds. I gently tucked a purple scarf around my neck, then paused before slipping on gloves as well. I chanced a look in the mirror...

I looked like such a fag. Ah, well. I shrugged it off,grabbed the bag I'd packed earlier that morning, and headed out, locking the door behind me. Then I ran like a demon on fire towards the train station.

The train was on time, and I boarded it with a very dull three hours ahead of me. Outside, the sky was already getting dark. I rummaged in my bag, pulling out a gift-wrapped Pokeball and staring at it for a few moments before my phone rang. I fumbled, dropping the ball back in the bag and grabbing my phone. It was Volkner!

"Volk!" I cried happily.

"Hi, Roark," came the answer, and I squirmed happily. I was WAY too excited - I hadn't seen my boyfriend in almost two months. He continued. "Did you make the train?"

"Yes! I felt kind of bad leaving the mines early though," I answered sadly. "And I left Onix behind. I hope they don't forget he's in there."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, babe." I almost squeaked. Did he call me BABE? I bit my fingers excitedly. Can't this train go any faster? "I had a boring day, so I'm gonna leave the Gym extra early. I'll be there waiting for you at the station when you pull in."

"Yay, thank you Volk!" I bubbled. "Why was your day boring? Didn't anybody come to the Gym?"

"Three people. I beat them all."

I paused. "You ALWAYS beat them all. How many badges have you given out this month?"

This time, it was he who paused before answering. "None."

"None?" I'd given out ten. I blushed. "Volkner, there's gonna be nobody in the Pokemon League if you keep beating everybody."

"They have plenty of challengers, and I'm not going to deliberately let people beat me because I feel sorry for the Elite Four sitting and twiddling their thumbs," he said in a grumpy voice. "Maybe if everybody didn't suck, I'd hand out more badges."

"They don't suck, honey, you are just too good," I said smartly, partially because it was true, partially because all of the people Volkner'd beaten probably had my Gym's badge.

He paused again. "I'm sorry, Roark, I didn't think about what I was saying."

"It's okay, Volk, when it comes to love and war we are only evenly matched in love." I almost killed myself right after I said that. Shit, how cheesy can you get? Not to mention how badly using the word love had made me blush - again. Volkner didn't respond right away.

"Well, I'll see you around seven, then," he finally said, and I couldn't quite place the emotion in his voice.

"Yep... see you, Volk!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm before hanging up. I groaned - the clock on the wall of the train said an entire fifteen minutes had passed. I was going to die from boredom.

By the time we finally pulled into Sunyshore Station, I'd slept for an two hours and spent another half an hour playing with my hair. I'd found a purple scrunchie in my bag (it came in a set with my scarf) and now my usually springy mullet-like hairdo was tied up into a bushy ponytail. All I needed was a stuffed bra and I'd look just like a teenage girl. Actually, I thought I looked a little cute this way.

I skipped out of the train like a total fag (as I was), and my heart leapt. Volkner was standing there, waiting as promised, looking more handsome than ever before. I felt happy - he also had on a silly colored scarf and gloves! And it was a good thing, too, because Sunyshore was just as freezing cold as I'd predicted.

"Volk!" I squealed, and I jumped into his arms, forgetting that he was a twig-man and I was very heavy. He stumbled back, and I leaned the other way, hugging him tight and standing him upright again. I felt happier than ever as he hugged back.

"Next time it'd probably be better for me to hop into YOUR arms, Roark," he mumbled after a while, pulling back. He blinked, looking surprised as he stared at me. I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious about my ponytail, reaching up to touch it. He just stared.

"What?" I asked, nervous. He smiled and walked a few steps, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I tried to stay cool and not scream happily.

"Nothing... you messed your scarf up." I squirmed with glee as he re-tied my scarf for me, then turned me around so I was facing him. "Also that you look really pretty."

I grinned like a maniac, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Really?"

"Really." I suddenly noticed Luxray standing a few feet away, looking at us with a disgusted face. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he looked shocked. Volkner turned to look. "Luxray is a little upset with me right now."

"How come?" I slipped my hand into his, interlocking our fingers together as we started walking.

"I didn't give the desired reaction to the birthday present he got for me."

I blinked. Cranidos never got ME any birthday gifts. "What...what was it?"

"Dead Rattata." Volkner rolled his eyes. "I just hope to god it wasn't some little girl's Pokemon."

"Oh. That's... morbid." I heard a growl and realized Luxray was walking close behind us, and had probably overheard. "Oops."

Volkner turned around and spoke in a sharp voice. "I explained to you, Pokemon don't make a very good gift, especially not dead ones that are covered in blood!"

I suddenly went a little stiff, hoping Volkner wouldn't notice as he continued to scold his lion. I tried to sound as casual as possible. "Hasn't anyone ever given you a Pokemon for a present?"

"Nah..." he turned around again. "I caught and raised all my Pokemon by myself, I think it's better that way."

"Oh." I wondered for a moment if he suspected, quickly rushing into an excuse. "Well, my Geodude was a present from my friend Riley." I wrinkled my nose. "Actually, I think he meant it as a joke, but I've trained it for three years now..."

"And it hasn't...evolved?" Volkner looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"None of my Pokemon have evolved." I shrugged. "I don't mind if they want to take their time...Onix, I just like him the way he is, even though my Dad gave me a metal coat to evolve him a while back. I'm sure he will let me know if he ever wants to evolve into Steelix." I glanced at Volkner. "When did you decide... to evolve your Pikachu?"

"I didn't," he answered flatly. "I would have left him a Pikachu longer...but he evolved himself. Got into some thunderstones in a storage room in my Gym, and suddenly my fast little Pikachu came over to me, triple his old size and weight."

I giggled, the mental image playing out to be hilarious in my mind. Then I realized even though we were walking down a crowded road towards Volkner's place, nobody was staring at us as they usually would. I gasped.

"Hey! Everyone thinks I'm your girlfriend!" I yelped indignantly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because nobody is staring at us!" I cried, pointing around. Volkner grinned.

"Next time, come wearing a miniskirt. Or, we could go buy you one right now."

I blushed deep red, shaking my head furiously. "No, no, no, if my Dad ever found out I'd put on a skirt, I think he'd dig his own grave and bury himself alive."

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like the only thing holding you back is Byron's opinion."

I kept shaking my head, feeling my face grow hotter and hotter. "No, no, no, I can't wear a skirt, I don't have the right body type... YOU have the right body type," I jabbed a finger into Volkner's thin chest. He stared at me.

"This conversation makes it sound like one of these days we're gonna be not only gay, but gay and crossdressing."

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... maybe."

We fell into silence, up until we got to his door. He unlocked it as Luxray slipped in through the huge-cat flap (Why bother locking it at all? is all I could ever think). As soon as we were inside he turned as fast as lightning, tearing off my scarf and throwing off my jacket and gloves. I barely had time to gasp in surprise.

"Volk?!"

"It's my birthday tomorrow, and you look REALLY hot," he grunted, pulling at my turtleneck. "Are you wearing ANOTHER shirt under this? How cold are you?"

"Very Cold!" I yelped defensively. "Volk, I have a REAL birthday present for you!" My voice was slightly muffled as he pulled my turtleneck off. He paused to stare at me, now down to the muscle shirt and jeans.

"... you wore this outfit to make me horny."

"Looks like I didn't have to!" I scoffed. He was still staring at me with a dumbfounded expression. I patted his cheek, tilting his chin up. "My face is up here, darling."

He seemed to snap out of it. "You said you got me a real birthday present?"

"Yeah, but..." I suddenly felt shy. "Maybe we ought to save it for later... I can tell how eager you are to stick your cock in my ass..."

From somewhere near the kitchen I heard Luxray make a disgusted sound. Volkner sighed.

"No, no, you're right... I was planning a more romantic evening anyway, I just got carried away."

I gulped. Volkner was planning something romantic? I'd thought lighting some candles and buying wine for me two months ago was the peak of his romantic abilities. He continued.

"Let's get something to eat, then I'll open my present. Sound good?"

"Sure," I answered, smiling brightly. It was all very normal for us, I thought, but somehow, something felt different. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I knew it wasn't the strange conversation about skirts. It was something else.

Maybe I'd figure it out by the end of the weekend.


	2. Beach and Snuggles

We ended up going out for a quick dinner, spending most of the time talking about gym battles. It didn't feel awkward, not even once, not even when we passed a clothing store with a mini-skirt in the window and laughed about it (then argued a bit over who ought to wear one). I kept my hair in the ponytail the entire time, and we continued to not get stared at, which was refreshing in a sad sort of way.

I was paying more attention to how cold and windy it was rather than where we were walking, and was surprised to feel sand under my boots. Volkner had led me to the beach. I turned to look at him.

"The beach?"

"Yeah," he answered, staring out at the waves. He turned his head slightly away from me, and I suspected he was hiding some sort of blushing or other cute thing. "It's where we first met."

I froze for a minute, then snapped out of it, my heart pounding. I reached out and snagged Volkner's hand. "Oh, Volk..." I yelped a bit as he suddenly pulled me into a tight hug, squeezing our bodies together. I melted against him, leaning my head on his shoulder, his scarf making a good, soft pillow. "Mmm..."

"Thank you, Roark." He was still mumbling. "For coming to see me on my birthday."

"No problem, sweetie," I giggled, nuzzling my nose against his neck. "You won't be thanking me once you see I've brought you a dead Rattata for a gift."

"Oh, is that why you seemed unhappy when I told Luxray a dead Pokemon isn't a good present?"

"Yeah." I felt Volkner shift his arm, and then his hand was touching the back of my neck. I shivered as Volkner's lips met my own, in a brief but sexy kiss that left me tingling down to my toes. Then he kissed my nose, then my forehead. I snuggled back into his shoulder.

"You really look handsome today, Roark," he sighed. I blinked and looked up at his pink, blushy face.

"Who are you and what did you do to my snarky, sullen boyfriend?"

"He went away around the same time I got home two months ago, and realized that he really missed you," Volkner snorted, as if trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Sorry, just being on this beach reminds me of when you were merely a local drunk groping an innocent bystander... hard to imagine that guy is now acting like he loves me."

Oh, my god. I'd said it again. I turned red like someone had thrown a tomato at my face. I stared out into space, mortified. I couldn't feel any reaction from Volkner, except maybe squeezing me a bit harder. Maybe he didn't think anything of it.

"Well, maybe he does." Suddenly Volkner fell away from me as he plopped his butt down in the sand. I stared at him, but he was glaring off in another direction. My heart was pounding hard enough, I'm sure it could be heard all the way across the ocean in America.

"Volk?" I whispered, sliding down to my knees. I reached out to put a hand on his knee. "Maybe he does what?" My voice was still a whisper.

I bet it took him all his courage, but he turned to look at me, even though it was a bit of a glare. "Maybe I'm acting stupid like I love you because I do love you. I- I've fallen in love with you." He looked angry at himself for stuttering. I didn't care one bit.

"Oh, VOLKNER!" I squealed, pouncing him so we both fell into the sand. "I can't believe you just said that to me!"

"Yeah, me either," he grumbled. I kissed him three times on the lips.

"I love you too, Volkner," I said shyly, turning dark red again. "I think - I think I've wanted to say that for a while, but I didn't know how to go about it."

"Yeah, well, problem solved." He looked so incredibly grumpy about all of this, I couldn't stand how cute it was. I kissed him two more times and got glares in return.

"Will you tell me 'I love you' when we say goodnight tonight?"

"If I feel like it."

"Will you tell it to me on the phone, too?"

"Maybe." He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's something you say when you feel like it, Roark, not something you say because you're supposed to."

I squeaked a little, crawling into his lap. "So... then...that means you felt like it just now?"

His cheeks were pink with shyness. Gaaah! "Yeah, I did."

"Me too!" I cried. "Volkner - I love you."

"I love you too, Roark."

I almost screamed from joy. "I love you, Volkner!"

"Okay, okay, I heard you before!" He sat up fully, patting me on the shoulder. "You might not love me after tonight, though."

"Of course I will!" I yelped, unable to contain my giddyness. "Why would you say that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You'll find out. Speaking of which - do you want to head back?"

I nodded, standing up and thrusting my hand out to him. He took it, and I pulled him to his feet, dusting some sand off his back and butt. "You're so cute, Volk - I'll always love you," I sang happily, dusting the last bits from his sleeves.

"Right, right, so show me how much you love me and don't complain. Remember, it's my birthday."

"Whatever, honey." I latched onto his arm as we started walking back to his place. I couldn't imagine anything he could do that would make this feeling go away. 


	3. Honey Bunch

We were halfway back to his place when Volkner suddenly stopped in front of a store. "Let's go in here for a second."

I blinked, confused, then looked for myself. It was a clothing store.

"Clothes?"

"I want to buy you a new scarf..." He sighed. "That one is too purple."

I made an indignant face. "I like purple!"

"Well, it's pretty gay."

"I AM gay!" I frowned, crossing my arms, although in reality the idea of Volkner buying me a new scarf was a very pleasent one. I didn't really have any presents from him. We walked inside and he headed off in one direction, I in the other. I was admiring some scarves they had on display when I suddenly realized he wasn't behind me.

I saw him messing around at a clothing rack, and happily floated over to him, touching his shoulder and leaning in to see what he was checking out.

Skirts.

I backpedaled three steps, smacking into another rack of clothes and getting a little glare from a staff lady. "Volk!!" I hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Looking at clothes for you," he answered, completely monotone. I had to admire his style. I grabbed his shoulder again.

"How about a scarf? Look, it's YOUR birthday. I will buy a scarf for YOU. Or anything. Anything you want!" I tugged on his arm frantically, and he turned to stare at me.

"That's right - it's my birthday. Don't you want me to be happy on my birthday?" He tried to make a sad little face, but it looked more like a scowl. I turned on my own sad face in defense.

"You'd be happier if I was a girl?" I whimpered. My hand dropped away from him and and both my arms hung limply at my side. He laughed a little.

"No... if I wanted to date a girl, why would I be with you? Don't you just wanna... y'know... mix it up a bit?"

I huffed. "Volk! We're in a long distance relationship... I can count the number of times we've... done that... using only my fingers!! And you already wanna mix it up?!"

"Why not? Who says you have to wait until it gets repetitive to mix it up?" He was grinning now at my red face. I felt as though he was reading my mind like the bastard he was, and could tell that my frustrated reaction wasn't really because I was upset with him, but because of how curious I was about wearing a skirt. I didn't have a chance to say another word though, because a nosey staff lady suddenly appeared at our side.

"Would you like to try one on, miss?" she said brightly. I stared at her for a second, willing her to sense my maleness, but it didn't happen. I sighed.

"I really don't know if I would feel comfortable with that," I said pointedly, glaring at Volkner. He was smirking like such a huge asshole.

"Are you nervous about trying on a miniskirt? A lot of girls are at first. Why not take one and try it on, and if you don't like it or feel uncomfortable, you don't have to come out. I'm sure your boyfriend would understand."

I glared at Volkner some more, and he slowly pushed a black skirt into my hands. I gaped at him.

"Volk... I..." I groped for an excuse. "I don't know my size," I mumbled, IN LADIES SIZES, I wanted to shout.

"THAT is your size."

I goggled. "How do you know?"

"I know."

I sent him a string of angry curses and nasty words telepathically before stomping off to the dressing room. I stared at myself in the mirror, having more time to do so now than I did before I left. I really DID look like a girl, a girl with really broad shoulders and deep voice. I sighed, dropping my pants and imagining that my Dad had a secret camera watching me all the time and was going to send papers to the government to have me legally made an orphan.

I stared in the mirror for another minute, the thought seeping into my brain that I was really lucky to be wearing sexy underwear, so it would look good even if someone could see up the skirt. Then I almost hung myself with my gay scarf for having that thought. I stepped into the skirt, which looked way to small to cover anything, and slid it up to my waist. I buttoned it, weirded out that it buttoned on the side and not the front, shocked that Volkner really had gotten my correct size. I pulled my boots back on, and then I turned to look in the mirror again.

My mind was blank. I moved my hips this way and that, trying to see if my everything really was hidden. I found it was only visible if I bent over. I continued twisting and turning, paranoid beyond all reason. After minutes of this sort of monkey business, I moved my eyes up to look at my face, and nearly choked from shock.

I was -grinning-.

Knock knock. "Come out of there right now, honey bunches, it doesn't take ten minutes to try on clothing." I whipped my head to the door at the sound of Volkner's voice. His pet name did nothing for me - it was to avoid calling me Roark in front of the staff ladies. I wiped the grin off my face, practicing an annoyed look for a few seconds before opening the door a crack.

"I don't want to come out," I grumbled, barely suppressing the urge to squeal over how cute I looked.

"That's okay, sweetie..." The staff lady was saying, but Volkner suddenly gripped the door and swung it open, hard. I screamed, my legs shooting together and crisscrossing my arms over them. The staff lady gasped. "Oh, you look very cute!" I bet she says that to everyone. She bustled over, brushing my hands away. "Now now, don't be shy, darling. You have very pretty legs."

My face burning up hotter than the sun, I slowly straightened up, letting my arms dangle limply once again, deliberately avoiding Volkner's face. I knew he was probably staring like a huge bastard. I heard him snort a little.

"Good thing you always shave your legs before coming to see me..."

"VOLKNER!" I squealed from embarrassment. ...I didn't think he'd ever noticed. The staff lady was blushing too now as well. She hustled and bustled all around me.

"You look very pretty, it suits you. All you need are some nice high heels to go with this!"

"Yeah, some nice high heels to go with this," Volkner repeated. I finally willed myself to look at him, mustering my most grumpy face possible. I was surprised - he wasn't smirking at all, but rather looked... for a moment I couldn't place his expression, but then I realized it was horniness. I snorted.

"Maybe next time..." I sighed, shaking my head and turning back to the dressing room, scooping my pants up into my arms. "I'll take it," I stated to the staff lady. I heard Volkner choke behind me.

"AND -" I turned, and now it was my turn to smirk. "Is it okay if I wear it home?"

"Of course!" The staff lady said happily. "Come over to the register now and I'll pack your other clothes in a bag."

At the register I stepped aside, letting Volkner pull out his wallet. "Your birthday present only goes this far," I mumbled, still smirking as he handed over a 10,000 yen bill. I was glad I didn't live in a resort town. We thanked the staff lady and headed back out into the chilly night. It was cold, but I was surprised to find that the breeze felt good on my mostly-bare thighs. I slipped my fingers into Volkner's as we walked, and grinned at his face, which was still wearing an expression of pure shock and horniness. Five minutes passed in silence. I was happy with the transition of power from Volkner to myself.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing that," he said finally, his voice quiet. "I was certain you'd just walk right out. And that it would just be funny."

"Well, it IS your birthday," I said with a smile, leaning up a bit to peck him on the cheek. He turned to look at me, and I saw his regular expression returning.

"True," he said, then suddenly he'd pulled his hand away and slipped it into the skirt, groping an ass cheek. I screamed and hopped away, giving him a light slap on the cheek.

"You're a sex pervert," I huffed, trying to hide how turned on I was. In silence again, we continued to head back to his place, now very close to it.

I wondered what Luxray would think of this.


	4. Get off the Couch

We walked inside and before the lights were turned on, I saw a pair of surprised, glowing eyes peering at me from the couch. The lights turned on and Luxray was staring at me. I stuck my tongue out at the lion, but then felt my body being whipped around. Volkner gripped my arms tight, pushing his lips against mine and shoving his tongue into my mouth, kissing me fiercely. I felt myself melt against him, as his kisses tend to make me do, and squeaked as one of his hands suddenly snaked down to my thigh, squeezing it.

"Volk-" I mumbled against his teeth, but he shook his head, willing me to continue kissing him as his hands pulled away my scarf and jacket, dropping them to the floor, leaving just my turtleneck behind. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull off his own winter clothes, then dove back in, pushing me against the wall. Finally he surfaced, panting slightly from the lack of air he'd had.

"Couch," he growled, and I shivered.

"But... Luxray's sitting on the-"

"Luxray!" Volkner barked. "Off the couch, off!" He made a shooing hand motion, and Luxray gave him a shocked and hurt expression before slinking away into the corner. Volkner tugged me over to the edge of the couch, then gave me a little push. With another squeak I flopped down onto my back, my legs sprawled out over the armrest. I glanced nervously at the Pokemon.

"Shouldn't you put him away?"

Luxray growled. Volkner shook his head. "I don't 'put away' Luxray lately, he gets mad." He turned. "Luxray, upstairs. You can have my bed for now."

Happy with that, the lion bounded away. Volkner turned back to me, staring down hungrily. I tried to pull the skirt down between my legs to hide myself, but it was too short. I blushed deeply.

"Voooolk," I whined. He crawled partially on top of me, leaning in, kissing me in a more gentle way. I purred against his lips, my body relaxing into the cushions. It didn't last long - I yelped as his hand suddenly groped between my legs, fondling me through my sexy underwear. I blushed again. "Volk, I - eep!"

He sat up and scooted down, gripping my underwear and carefully sliding it down my legs, pushing my boots off and pulling away my socks before tossing it all in a pile on the floor. He smirked at my red face, then glanced down.

"So, you were a boy after all," he said with a little laugh, and I didn't have time to respond snarkily before he spread my legs wide apart, scooting himself between them. I gasped as his head dissapered behind the skirt, and I felt his tongue again the head of my cock. I visibly shuddered, my hips twitching as he wrapped his lips around the entire thing, slowly pushing his head down, his tongue still massaging the most sensitive spots. I moaned as he slid his lips down to the base, my hands gripping the couch cushions tight.

"V-Volk... s...shouldn't ... shouldn't I be doing this to y-you?" I whimpered. He slid his head up, suckling gently as he did and causing me to squirm, before lifting his head fully to look at my red face.

"Why? I'm right where I want to be right now," he said in a firm voice. His head moved down again, and this time shuddered as his tongue teased the soft, sensitive skin between my erection and balls before moving lower, nibbling at me. I moaned softly, surprised at how good it felt - he'd never really done that before.

"Volk... that feels good," I sighed, reaching down and petting his spiky head. I felt one of his hands on my thighs, pushing my legs further apart before propping my ass up at a slightly higher angle. Before I had a chance to wonder why, I felt his tongue slip stealthily from between my balls down to my entrance. I gasped loudly - I felt the tip slide inside a little.

"VOLKNER!" I yelped. "What are you-!! Whaa- whaaaah..." I'd started to sit up, but my body flopped back down as one of his hands began stroking my cock. He squeezed tight, sliding it up and down, and his tongue continued to lap at my most private of all areas. He pushed it inside again, sending sparks up and down my body, and I moaned loudly, my hips pushing up into his hand desperately. Finally I grabbed his shoulder and tugged him towards me. He surfaced, blinking at me with the cutest little confused face ever. I tugged him closer, my chest heaving.

"Fuck me," I breathed. His eyes grew wide. I tugged again, yelling it this time. "Volkner, fuck me!! Now!!"

Wordlessly, he nodded once, then fumbled at his own fly clumsily. I grabbed his arm, hard. "Where's the oil?"

"In the other room."

"Go get it," I demanded, and he hurried away, returning just a second later, standing in front of me. I sat up, undoing the fly of his pants, then his boxers, sliding his cock out and tugging it so he was forced to stagger forward a step. "Fuck me," I repeated, practically glaring up at him.

"Roark... what's gotten into you?" he stuttered, but he looked delighted.

"I don't know," I answered hotly, and it was the truth. We'd been apart too long for my tastes, and I had been more turned on since putting on the skirt in the store than I'd let on. I couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped between my legs again, dipping his fingers into the lube and carefully rubbing it on himself. He reached for more, but I squeezed his arm. "I'm fine. Just do it." He stared at me, then grinned despite himself. He lifted my legs up onto his shoulders, then leaned down over my chest, closing his eyes before kissing me softly on the lips. He shifted his hips, starting to push inside me.

I gasped and squirmed. "Volkner - harder!", and I cried out at he drove himself inside of me on command, grunting. I squeezed him tight with my legs, gasping and moaning loudly with each hard thrust. He'd finally seemed to understand what I wanted. The angle was amazing, and each time he pushed inside he kept hitting a spot that made me see stars. I reached up, wrapping my arms tight around his back, burying my face in his throat, biting his neck. "Volkner... fuck me... harder... I'm gonna come..."

I dug my nails into his back as he pounded into me at an even faster pace, and suddenly my body went numb from the inside out, my vision blurring as I arched up into his chest, biting down on his shoulder, my cried muffled against it. After a moment I fell back limp against the cushions, and his motions grew almost frenzied. He suddenly kissed me again, then broke away, crying out as he came inside of me. I held my arms out, catching his body in them as he collapsed against my chest, hugging him close. My legs felt numb and sore from being in such a weird position, and I stretched them out, relaxing into the pillows.

Volkner laid shivering on top of me for a minute while I stoked his hair. Then he mumbled into my turtleneck.

"Roark... what the hell..."

"Your sexual perversions must have rubbed off," I replied with a little grin. I knew when I thought back to this I'd be seriously embarrassed in the morning, so I had to enjoy it while I could.

"Did you... orgasm... just from being... without even..."

"Yeah," I said, only just now realizing it myself. "Well, it was a good angle."

"I want to have a nap..." came an almost inaudible reply, and I nodded, feeling like that was a wonderful idea. Before I fully drifted off though, I noticed two angry red eyes glowing from the dark kitchen, and vaguely hoped I wouldn't be disemboweled by lion claws in my sleep before fully dozing off. 


	5. The King of Emo Lions

I woke up feeling really gross, really sore, and really embarrassed. Volkner was already sitting up at the end of the couch; him climbing off of me is what had woken me up. I glanced at the clock and choked.

"It's 5:30 in the MORNING? Did we sleep all night? I only meant to have a nap!" I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. Volkner turned to smile at me.

"So? We slept well, didn't we? Very peaceful." He stood up, offering his hand to me. I took it, starting to stand up, whimpering as I did so and falling back onto the cushions.

"My... my thighs hurt," I mumbled, and was temporarily memorized and shocked by the sight of my own bare legs sticking out from under a little skirt.

Oh, right - that.

Then I noticed a semi dried but still somewhat sticky stain on my shirt.

"Blegh... I need a shower... I'm all gross and sweaty and..." I lowered my voice. "I came all over myself." Volkner just laughed, pointing to his own shirt, which had also gotten stained.

"Go ahead to use the shower... I'm just gonna change my shirt and make some coffee, is that okay?"

I pouted a little, then nodded. He shuffled up to his room to change clothes, and I went off to shower, still pouting. It would be NICER to shower with HIM, I thought grumpily, sliding the skirt away. I looked at it, a tiny scrap of fabric, and wondered how girls could use them for ANYTHING other than a nice breeze on the thighs, or sex play. I set it on the sink and decided it wouldn't come out again for a long time, as cute as it was.

I stripped off the rest of my clothes and made myself a hot shower, sitting down in the tub for a few minutes and just letting the water hit me. I felt all my grossness from a day that consisted mostly of physical labor, walking, cross dressing and sex, washing away down the drain.

After a while I stood up to do my hair, but after only a moment of that I heard the door slowly creak open. My heart leapt - Volkner wanted to come shower with me after all! I wasn't sure if my sore thighs and ass could take any more sex at the moment, but I still enjoyed the memory of him washing my hair months ago, and peeked outside the curtain.

"Volk-ACK!"

It wasn't Volkner who'd opened the door.

It was Luxray.

I bravely continued to peek out. "Luxray? What's up, buddy? Hey, can we maybe talk when I'm not naked and wet and therefore more vulnerable to any sort of electric spark you might produce?"

Luxray only glared at me. I only now realized how huge he was, coming up to my chest at least, with paws that could probably decapitate me with one swipe. I started to shake.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrr..." A low, guttaral growl was coming from Luxray's throat, and he took one step forward. I whined in fear like a little girl and shut the curtain firmly.

Slash! Gigantic claws ripped gashes a yard long in the curtain, and Luxray's eyes stared at me through the gashes. I clambered against the back of the shower, whimpering. I fumbled instinctively at my own bare hip for a second - oh, right. Normally I don't shower with my Pokemon. By normally, I mean I never do.

Luxray pushed the curtain aside, putting one paw up on the side of the tub. I screamed again. "VOLKNER!! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!"

At that the giant cat snarled, and pounced.

Volkner skidded into the room seconds later, his eyes wide at the sight of Luxray standing in the tub, hot water pouring down onto his back, my arms flailing around madly from underneath.

"Luxray!!" Volkner barked, striding forward and grabbing the ruff of his neck. Luxray turned, and his expression quickly turned to one of submission. He took his paw off my chest and I gasped for air. Volkner tugged hard, forcing the lion out of the tub and dragging its wet body easily across the tiled floor. "Roark, are you okay?"

I whimpered and nodded, cowering in the tub. I had no idea what was going on.

"Luxray, what the hell are you doing? Are you that starved despite three meals a day that you need to eat Roark? What's your fucking problem? You're like the King of Emo Lions this weekend - get off me!" He yelped, swiping at Luxray's paw, which the Pokemon had pathetically placed on Volkner's leg.

"I spend every single day with you, battling with you and showing you off, and this weekend I just want to spend with Roark, so you'd better get the fuck out of this house until you've gotten over your angst party. You're ruining my birthday. Happy now?"

Luxray didn't respond, but slowly stood up, dragging its sad, wet body out of the bathroom. I quickly stood up, stumbling into Volkner's arms and wailing.

"That was so scary..."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry." Volkner patted my hair, then turned sharply. Luxray was looking at us from the other room. "OUT!!" he roared, and Luxray slunk away again. I was too scared and upset at that moment to yet feel sorry for the beast, and I stuck my tongue out at its retreating back. Volkner handed me a towel.

"Better go and get yourself some clothes on," he said with a smile. I nodded, poking my head out the door to make sure Luxray was gone. I just managed to catch its tail sliding out the cat-door. Then Volkner slapped my ass from behind. I yelped, grabbing myself and turning around to glare. He shrugged. "What do you expect?"

He wandered back into the kitchen, and I grumpily got dressed before going to join him for breakfast.

"""

It was much later, after a long, big breakfast and an hour long lecture from Volkner on why it's really ridiculous that he hasn't been invited to the Elite Four yet (with lots of jabs at Gym Leaders working below him... I think he doesn't remember I'm the weakest of all the Sinnoh leaders, sometimes), that I realized I still had a present for him in my bag. I stood up suddenly, my chair scraping on the floor. Volkner looked scandalized... he'd been telling me about how easy it was for him to beat a Garchomp with a Raichu.

"Volk!! Sorry..." I blushed. "I just remembered I never gave you your present."

"But, the skir-"

"THAT was an extra present. Maybe even next year's birthday present." I blushed harder. I hoped very much that I'd be back here with Volkner a year from now. "Anyway, I... I do have a present for you. You might hate it, but... I thought it over really hard, and ... it was also really expensive." Now I was beet red. "But I thought, it's something that you can enjoy, and when you see it, you'll think of me."

I rushed off into the other room, grabbing the gift-wrapped Pokeball and running back into the kitchen. Volkner looked at it.

"Roark... did you..." I handed it to him, and he stared at it. "You really did get me a Pokemon... and I was insulting your gift before you even..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Happy birthday!" I chirped. "It's okay, I was sad for only a bit, but then I thought, this is perfect for you! I really thought it out!"

Volkner slowly peeled off the wrapping paper, and stared.

"It's in a Gorgeous Ball?"

"Yeah! So everyone will know how FABULOUS you are," I giggled. Volkner raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"Actually, I've never caught a Pokemon in one of these before."

"Well, send it out!!" I hopped from one foot to the other, super excited. Volkner laughed a little.

"You are so gay, Roark," and he readied himself to toss it with an boring underhand swing.

"VOLK!" I yelped. "No no, you go like... GO, POKEBALL!" And I twirled on the spot, throwing an imaginary Pokeball at his head. He raised an eyebrow, then tossed it with his pre-planned boring underhand swing.

The Pokemon burst out in a shower of sparkly sparklies and rainbows. I almost died. I had no idea it really was THAT flamboyant.

A tiny form looked up at Volkner with big, black, shining eyes.

"Ee!" it cried.

Volkner blinked, his face expressionless. He leaned down, lifting the tiny furball into his lap. It stared up in wonder at its new master. Then a little smile cracked onto his face, and it grew bigger by the second. He looked at me.

"Roark... how did you find out I'd always wanted to train an Eeevee?"

I squealed, and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. "I found out online!!"

His eyes grew wide and he gave me an incredulous look. "On...line?"

"Vee," squeaked the fuzzball.

"Yes! On one of your fan sites..." I paused. "You gave an interview a while back, and I guess one of your fans recorded it and wrote it all down on her site... you mentioned you'd always wanted an Eevee when you were young but never could afford it."

He blinked. "I have... fan sites?"

"Yeah. Um... a lot of them." I giggled.

"Well... Roark, thank you." He put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me in for a kiss. Then his hand hand touched my cheek, and I closed my eyes, pushing my tongue against his lips. The little fuzzy hopped from his lap to sniff around on the floor, and I slid down to take its place, my tongue and Volkner's toying with eachother's mouths.

Eevee sniffed all the way to the kitchen window, hopping up onto the ledge and sniffing some more. It thought it had seen some Pokemon staring in the window, but now it couldn't see anything, and it figured to itself that it was still only a small Eevee, and what did it know?


	6. Gobbled

Only a few hours later, Volkner got a phone call that a challenger was waiting for him at the Gym. He agreed to meet them and hung up, looking at me with a sheepish look.

"You don't mind...?"

I laughed. "Why would I mind? Yes, Volkner, please don't battle someone in front of me, I HATE gym battles." I stood up, thumping myself on the chest. "Being a gym leader is a 24/7 job... you must take any challenge no matter where you are or who challenges you! You are to test the abilities of trainers and Pokemon young and old!" I grinned down at him. "But you might want to do it wearing pants."

He looked down at his boxers, then got up to go find some proper clothes.

Much to my dismay.

After he was less naked, we headed towards Sunyshore Gym. I bounced each step of the way... I'd never been inside. Volkner was the only Gym Leader I hadn't battled yet. At this point we didn't discuss it much, as he was probably afraid he'd beat me too badly, and I was still thinking up the perfect strategy to not let him beat me too badly.

The Gym was up on a cliff, on the "second level" of the city, only accessible by a walkway which went over the roofs of all the buildings on the ground. The morning sun was bright, but it didn't help how chilly it was outside. Still, the ocean looked beautiful, and I decided Sunyshore City was the ultimate city to take postcard photos in (especially if you could include the lighthouse and the ocean in front of a gorgeous sunset... perfect backdrop for "Wish you were here!").

There was a gaggle of girls hanging around near the doors. I glared at them, and they looked depressed at the sight of me (I had my ponytail again). I quickly grabbed Volkner's arm, clinging to it as we walked in. I enjoyed the gasps, grinning widely all the way into the lobby.

Then it was my turn to gasp. Volkner's challenger was waiting there for us. He extended his hand to my boyfriend, and they shook.

"Glad to be back in Sunyshore... please put all your effort into our rematch, won't you?"

"Of course," Volkner answered, raising an eyebrow at me. I stomped forward, yanking the wide brimmed hat off the challenger's head.

"Riley!" I yelped, dangling it out of his reach as he grabbed for it. "What are you doing here?" I danced away from him, putting the hat on my own head. He frowned.

"Roark - give it back!"

"No! You knew I was here this weekend, is that why you came?" I stuck my tongue out. "You came here to spy on me! Did Dad send you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Riley said quietly, stepping forward. I squirmed out of his reach again. He paused. "Okay, fine, I was sent here to spy on you... happy now?"

"HAH!!" I slapped the hat back onto his head, and he looked scandalized, fixing his hair daintily and fluffing it a bit in the back. I smirked.

"Still fluffing your hair... why bother? It looks fabulous anyway."

He was suddenly very close to me, his soft hand touching my ponytail. "So does yours... why didn't you ever wear your hair like this in front of me before?"

"I only tried it this weekend, for the first time. Yesterday. You like it?"

Volkner coughed. I turned to smile at him. "Volkner likes it too!" My smile faded as Volkner stepped over, close enough to form an uncomfortable little trio in the corner. Riley backed up, towards the doors to the arena.

"Volkner, forgive my rudeness. Roark and I are old friends..."

"Oh, you aren't being rude at all, Riley," Volkner waved him down, glaring at me. "Yes, I've heard you are old friends... I just didn't realize JUST how close you were..."

It hit me in a flash that this was Volkner's insanely jealous reaction. I had an idea. "Volk - no, really, we're just friends! Best friends... close as two peas in a pod!" I wrapped one arm around Riley's waist, and he instantly responded by putting his arm around my shoulders, a pose we'd used since we were kids. But I wasn't just being nostalgic... I was thoroughly enjoying Volkner's internal struggle between looking cool and composed and emotionless and how hard that was to do when he was actually burning up with envy.

After a moment, he spoke in one of the most deadpan voices he could muster. "So, do you really want to battle me, or are you just spying on us for Byron...?"

"Oh, I really want to battle you!" Riley laughed lightly. "Byron is rather interested in you and his son's relationship, but he is too shy to ask himself. He is a good, sweet, man, and I am sure all he wants is for his little boy to be happy." He gave me a little wink at this and I made a face.

"Riley, nobody wants to hear you writing love poetry about my Dad... besides, I think he's only not disowning me because he is- eep!"

I squeaked as Volkner's arm had suddenly snaked around my waist and tugged my body away from Riley. As much as I loved it when Volkner tugged my body around, I glared at him.

"Volk!! Come on, don't be jealous."

"You're deliberately trying to make me jealous," he said quietly, as if hoping Riley couldn't hear him. Riley was wearing a very peaceful expression of indifference and looking at something invisible, as people often do when they want to ignore an argument.

"No I'm not!!" I paused. "Yes, I am, okay, fine but - really, he's just my best friend!"

"You act like ex-boyfriends."

I snorted, and swear I heard a little snort from Riley's direction as well. "Ew... are you kidding me? I mean sure, he's seen me naked, when he used to help my Dad give me a bath..."

This time there was a very noisy giggle from Riley's direction. Volkner was now officially pouting.

"Well, I'm just saying, you're being a little too touchy-feely if you're only best friends, and I'd just appreciate it-"

"VOLK!!" I almost broke down laughing. "Volkner - are you telling me... hahahaha..." I grabbed my stomach, which cramped slightly as I laughed even harder. "YOU... YOU are telling ME that... hahaha... how can you possibly... Riley's never..." I collapsed onto my knees. "At least... at least my best friend's never...gobbled my cobbles!!"

Riley burst out laughing, falling onto the floor next to me. "C-cobbles... hahahahah...y--you said cobbles..."

Volkner stood over us like the King of Emo Gym Leaders as we rolled on the floor giggling like maniacs for almost ten whole minutes. When I finally caught my breath, I was laying on my tummy on the floor at his feet. I looked up, teary eyed and grinning. A girly hand appeared in front of me and I took it. Volkner pulled me to my feet, brushing me off. Then he helped Riley up too.

I clung to Volkner's shoulders, wiping my eyes off. "You aren't mad?" His face was hard to read.

"No... because, I deserved that." He blinked. "W...where did you come up with a term like gobble my-?"

I slapped my hand over his mouth, giggling hard some more. "D-don't say it or we'll start laughing again. It's kind of an inside joke."

He raised an eyebrow, then gestured to Riley. "Well...shall we then?"

Riley nodded, obviously still holding back giggles. We stepped into the arena, and I happily let Cranidos out before scooting into the bleachers and bouncing up and down in excitement. Riley was strong - and his main Pokemon, Lucario, was amazing. I honestly didn't know who would win this.

"One on one, like last time?" Volkner asked, and Riley nodded curtly. "All right then - Roark!" he yelped, and I jumped in surprise.

"W-what?!"

"What are you doing? You need to judge this match!"

"Oh!" I patted Cranidos. "Stay here, okay?" I was on the arena like a flash of lightning. It was really weird to be in an arena that wasn't carved out of rock, but it reminded me of my Dad's gym, and I felt a bit as home. I really didn't mind feeling at home in Sunyshore Gym.

"Okay - the battle is one versus one! When one Pokemon is unable to battle the match is over." I stuck my arms out in front of me. "Let the battle - BEGIN!" I cried, raising them above my head.

Riley turned his hat a bit so he could see better, then unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, throwing it hard. "Go - LUCARIO!!"

Lucario burst out from the ball, standing tall and growling, ready to go. I shivered with excitement.

Volkner smirked. "Same as last time... so I'll beat you same as last time... go, Luxray!"

I froze.

He threw a pokeball, and it landed hard on the ground, clicking open soundlessly. The clatter echoed off the walls.

Lucario stared at the empty Pokeball, then turned to look at Riley, then back at the Pokeball. I've never seen a Pokemon look so confused in my life.

Volkner stood stiffly, frozen in the pose of having thrown the Pokeball. "W... what the..."

"Volk!" I whimpered, running over to him and leaning to whisper in his ear. "You... you told Luxray to get out this morning... and he left..."

Volkner shook his head. "No, I... I returned him to his pokeball."

"No!" I replied, very alarmed now. "Volkner, you yelled at him and told him to get out of your house! Just this morning! After he attacked me... you really don't remember?"

"Um," Riley's voice drifted over from the other side of the arena. "Is everything okay...?"

Suddenly Lucario was between us, his snout sniffing all around, trying to find his opponent. I patted it on the head, then looked back at Volkner, who's face showed complete and utter horror.

"Volk..." I said weakly. I couldn't recall a more awkward Gym Battle ever, which was saying something, as I'd grown up watching my overzealous father.

"Riley..." Volkner stood up tall, calling across the room. "I'm sorry... obviously my Pokemon is unable to battle, because my Pokemon is not here... you win, and I accept my loss... please accept my apology, and..." He reached into his pocket, withdrawing a tiny blue and yellow badge. "Please take my Gym's badge, as recognition-"

"No!" Riley yelped. "I can't take this... I didn't beat you! Is your Luxray okay? No, I want to beat you and earn the badge myself... really, I can't take it!" He repeated, as Volkner tried to drop it into his hands. It fell to the floor with a little ting noise.

Volkner stared at it, then looked back at Riley. "I'm sorry... I'll battle you for real, then, but first I need to find my Luxray."

Before I knew it he was gone, having run out the door. I looked helplessly at my best friend. "Riley ... I'm so sorry... they had a fight this morning, and-"

"It's fine. Go, help him look. I'm going to send Lucario sniffing for him too, okay?" Riley looked down at his Pokemon, and Lucario nodded firmly.

I rushed after Volkner then, catching up to him outside of the gym. He'd stopped at the cliff overlooking the beach and the ocean, and was staring out with his back to me. I approached him cautiously. "Volk...?"

He turned, and I felt like I'd been hit over the head. His face was completely streaked with tears, his eyes red.

"Roark... what if telling him to get out, is the same as releasing him back into the wild? What if he ran really far... what if someone else has already captured him?"

And to my immense shock, my crisp, cool, stubborn and hard to read boyfriend had suddenly thrown himself into my arms, and was sobbing hard into my shoulder. I could only stand there, gently petting his hair.

I had no idea what to say or do. 


	7. Shocked

  
Cranidos, Lucario and Raichu went off in a group together to search for the missing lion. Riley stayed at the gym in case Luxray returned - and Volkner and I set out together.

Volkner was completely out of his mind to the point where it was difficult to look at. His method of searching mostly consisted of running up and down the beach and through the streets, flailing and crying Luxray's name. He'd stopped sobbing, but his eyes remained red, his expression purely depressed.

After almost two hours, I was worried that what Volkner had said might be true... that Luxray had been released and re-captured. I looked up as I pondered - we'd arrived back at the beach. A complete circle.

Volkner flopped down into the sand behind me, making a sound like a deflated tire. I sat down next to him, putting a hand on his back.

"Volk..." I said softly. It was the first word we'd spoken in the past two hours besides Luxray, where are you, I'm sorry. "Volk... you need to take a rest."

I wasn't quite as surprised this time when his body went limp, flopping down and curling into my lap. I sighed, petting his hair, still at a loss.

"I've had Luxray since I was a kid," he said flatly, his voice barely audible. "Luxray gets jealous... like I do. I can't believe I was so caught up in... in it being my birthday, and trying to..." he paused, obviously starting to feel embarrassed by this show of emotion. "Trying to be... a romantic guy..."

I pondered this, still gently stroking my fingers through his hair. "Well, everyone gets over-excited about their own birthday... and you don't need to force yourself to be a romantic guy, Volk, I've always found you to be romantic just the way you are."

He answered mostly by shaking his head, then curling his body up more tightly against my legs. I sighed, gently scooting him off, laying his head down in the sand, which was warm despite the chilly weather.

"Volkner, just... I'm going to go look some more. Just wait here... or go home... you look terrible."

I'd had an idea, and I couldn't put it into action if I was with Volkner. I left him laying in the sand, which I assumed was fine as he had not responded to me. Then I set off at a brisk pace for the woods surrounding the gates into the city.

After half an hour of rustling around as loudly as possible in the bushes, I finally felt what I'd been hoping for - the feeling that I was being watched.

No, not watched. Hunted.

I stopped dead, trying to listen for any sound. I suddenly realized any crazy Pokemon could hunt me, not that I was less scared if it was the Pokemon I searched for that hunted me. As I had these exact thoughts, a bush yards away rustled slightly. I turned to look.

There was a flash of intense light, and I felt my body go stiff, paralyzed by thousands of electric surges. I cried out in sudden shock and pain, and could smell smoke I was certain was caused by my brain and guts frying inside of me. Then the shocks stopped and I collapsed to the ground, twitching like mad, every hair on my body sticking out straight.

It hurt, but I couldn't whimper. I was momentarily paralyzed. A black paw, sharp claws extended, stepped down in my line of vision, pushing into the soft dirt I was laying on. Even as the paralyzation faded, it was replaced with paralyzation from fear.

I turned my neck a few degrees so I could look up to see the massive furry chest of Luxray, sloping up to a powerful neck and chin. I could see the fangs in the mouth, large enough to rip open my throat. I gulped.

"T-truce," I choked weakly. Luxray looked down at me with eyes full of anger. Then it reached out, rolling me onto my back with its paw. I cringed - the claws looked like they'd have no problem spilling my insides onto the ground.

"Luxray..." I coughed, then stretched out a stiff arm, attempting to push myself up. Luxray put pressure on his paw, effectively pinning me to the ground. I decided to try this from my odd position. "Luxray... forgive me. I... please. I'm sorry. It - it's my fault Volkner was mad at you. It's... it's my fault I stole him away from you this weekend. It's my fault... we forgot to include our partners m-more in our ... in our relationship."

Luxray's paw trembled. It continued to stare at me, looking confused. I decided to continue.

"After... after you left. Volkner... tried to battle with you. He forgot he'd had a fight with you. When he saw you were missing, and remembered what he'd said to you, he... he started crying."

Luxray visibly flinched, now giving me an incredulous look and growling a little, as if saying, Don't make me laugh.

"No really... he was crying!" I moved a stiff arm, pointing to my tear-stained jacket. "He was crying... here's proof..."

Luxray bent down, delicately sniffing my jacket. Then he recoiled suddenly, stepping back and freeing me from under his paw. I propped myself up, and turned to look at his shocked face.

"We're sorry... so please come back to Sunyshore..." I bit my lip. "You don't have to like me, it's okay if you want to ignore me. I won't be around enough to steal Volkner from you... I promise. But I do like to ...spend time with him... sometimes..." I trailed off awkwardly, mumbling into nothingness. Luxray growled at me again and I pulled myself together.

"You're lucky, because you can be with your favorite person every single day." I attempted a little smile. "I only get to see him maybe... once every two months. I really miss him then. Because..." I gulped, blushing hard and turning to stare at a tree. I was telling this all to a Pokemon that would probably prefer me roasted with barbecue sauce. "Because I love him."

Despite my best efforts, a little tear trickled down my cheek, then another. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as possible, embarrassed. "So... I will be coming around sometimes, because we're not breaking up right now, and... so, I'd really like it if we could be frie- eep!"

My eyes were still shut tight, but I felt a rough cat tongue licking at the salty tears which had dripped down to my chin. I dared to look - Luxray's big furry face was right next to mine as he licked me. I felt a happy feeling surge through my heart, and carefully lifted one arm, placing it behind the lion's gigantic ear and trying a little scritch.

Luxray purred. 


	8. It's dangerous for a Fuzzball

Volkner was still on the beach, except he'd sat up and was hugging his legs, looking over the water and wallowing in his dramatic sadness.

On the way through the city, Luxray and I had had a really good talk (I did most of the talking. Or all of it.) I started to skip-hop-run-something when we neared the beach, excited to relieve Volkner of all his worrying. We approached from a sand-dune on the left, but Volkner was staring too intently at the ocean to notice us at first. Still a few yards away, I couldn't hold it in.

"Volk!!" I yelped, jumping up and down. He turned slowly, his eyes focusing on me.

"Roark?" He replied, then his eyes shifted. Luxray padded up from behind, emerging next to me. I grinned, gesturing to the lion silently. Volkner stared, then started to fall over, catching himself by digging one hand into the sand. Luxray bounded forward then, pouncing and pushing him onto his back, the giant paws pinning his shoulders. Volkner's body squirmed underneath him, but I could hear laughing. I ran over.

Luxray was licking Volkner's face like a crazed puppy, purring loud enough that I swear a ship passing a mile out could probably hear it. Volkner grabbed Luxray's furry face in his hands, rubbing his cheek against his Pokemon's. He was crying - again.

"Luxray, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." but the lion snuffled its nose into his hair, and he was laughing again.

I sat down cross legged in the sand nearby, watching them roll around like an eight year old boy and his long lost kitten. It felt like they must have been separated much longer than 12 hours, and I smiled as I watched them, resting my chin in my hand.

"""

Half an hour later, we returned to the gym, where Riley and the Pokemon were waiting. I lifted Cranidos into my arms, giving him an extra-big hug (no matter how badly his spikes hurt), and Raichu karate-chopped Luxray on the head while the Lion made a sheepish face.

The battle didn't last very long. I doubt even the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the world could have beaten Volkner and Luxray that evening.

"""

Riley had gotten back on a train home, but promised to return soon for his rematch. Before he left he winked at me and reminded me he was heading right over to my Dad's to give his report on Volkner and I's relationship. Volkner looked alarmed as the train pulled away, but I could only laugh.

"Volk, trust me, he's not going to say anything that'll get you in trouble..."

"We'll see about that," Volkner muttered. I had the feeling he was imagining his girlish pencil-neck being snapped between my Dad's iron-like fists. I giggled, looping my arm in his.

"Hey, it was YOUR choice to tell my Dad, not me. I wasn't gonna say a word yet..."

Volkner didn't seem to have a reply, and I snuggled closer to his body as we continued walking back home. He was acting overly frowny and emotionless, probably trying to compesate for having shown more emotion in one day than he had the entire time I'd known him.

Suddenly Luxray's muzzle pushed against my free arm, then the soft mane slipped under it, so my arm was resting on the black back fur as I walked. Luxray looked up at me, and I smiled, giving his back some scritches. I was rewarded with purring.

Volkner stared, and after a moment I recognized his envy face, giggling. "Are you jealous that Luxray and I are pals now?"

"No," He replied curtly. It was such a lie, and Luxray's face was as skeptical as mine as we looked at Volkner. He blinked and scowled. "Well, he's MY Pokemon, but now he's being all cuddly with you... I even cried over you, and you know I never cry over anything!" he scolded, shaking a finger at Luxray's face. The lion snorted, then lifted its nose to knock Volkner's hand away. I snorted as well.

Volkner was silent for a moment, then turned to look ahead as we walked. "Well, I deserved that."

"Volk, you deserve EVERYTHING that happens to you," I corrected.

He shrugged, then suddenly jumped a little. "OH! I almost forgot..." He unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, holding it out to Luxray. The lion sniffed it curiously, then gave him a suspicious look. Volkner shook his head.

"No, no, I'm not gonna replace you... I was just wondering... well, I was thinking of training the little guy to evolve into an Electric type... you'll help out, right? No eating him..." Volkner tossed the Pokeball (in the most boring way imaginable, and I grunted), and little Eevee popped out.

"Vee," it squeaked, and paused to sniff one of Luxray's massive paws. Luxray snorted in disgust, looking ready to squash it flat. I realized Eevee was the perfect bite-sized gulp, and swallowed hard.

"Volk, maybe we shouldn't put them together right away..." I whispered nervously. Volkner only shrugged. Eevee suddenly took off like a bullet, squeaking happily and running zig-zags all over the road in front of us, playing. Luxray gasped, dashing off after it with a loud growl. Then it was my turn to gasp as, yards away from us, too far to stop it, Luxray bent down and seemingly chomped the little Eevee.

"Eevee!" I yelped, my hands shooting to my face in horror. But then Luxray turned around, the tiny fuzzball dangling from his jaws by the furry scruff of its neck. The little paws flailed a little in protest, wanting to return to playing in the road. Luxray growled again, and Eevee went limp and still. I could only assume Luxray'd warned that it was dangerous to do that in a new place.

I gripped Volkner's arm very tight, feeling relieved. Luxray turned its head in a swift motion, flipping Eevee onto its back. The tiny fuzzball crawled into the giant mane, staring out in wonder at a world that was now much taller.

Luxray returned to us, and I grinned, scratching his muzzle. "So, are you going to take little Eevee under your wing, instead of into your tummy?"

Luxray just glared at us both like we were evil and stupid, then turned and took off towards the house at a fast clip, Eevee bouncing up and down in the mane, squeaking with joy.

I turned to Volkner, one eyebrow raised, my voice dripping sarcasm. "Wow... Luxray is NOTHING like you." Volkner stared at me, totally deadpan, then suddenly lunged, biting down on the back of my neck. I screamed and ran ahead after Luxray.

"Don't you want me to carry you home in my jaws?" I heard his stupid voice call after me.

When he arrived five minutes after us, I was already out of my winter coat and sitting on the couch, Luxray curled beside me and Eevee in my lap. I felt Volkner's hand touch my shoulder.

"Come on upstairs," he mumbled, then slid his hand to my upper arm, squeezing it and pulling, trying to get me to stand up. I remained sitting like a rock and turned to look at him.

"Volk, come on, with a BABY in the house?" I held up the lump of fluff, and it wagged its tail crazily, cooing at Volkner. He took it from me, then moved over, setting it down next to Luxray. It immediatly hopped on the lion's shoulder and bit his ear, growling and tugging. Luxray gave Volkner a bored look. I imagined it was thinking, so now I get to babysit while you do your boyfriend?

Volkner returned a glare that said, YES, then grabbed my arm again. "Let's go."

I patted Luxray on the head before scurrying up the stairs after Volkner, giddy. Immediatly upon entering his room, he'd pulled me to the bed, giving me a push so I flopped down onto my back. He crawled on top of me, leaning down to kiss me. I already felt excited by the time our lips had parted.

"Roark, I want to thank you for risking yourself to find my Pokemon," He mumbled, then pushed his lips to my neck, suckling and nibbling. I shivered, a little sigh escaping me.

"No problem..." I gasped a little as he bit down harder, but it made my crotch throb all the more. He pulled up and I looked at him, my vision going hazy.

"Volk..."

"Nope, don't need to say anything..." He put a finger to my lips. "Just let me thank you. Don't worry... it's nothing you don't deserve."

His hands started massaging my sore thighs, and I felt lulled into a pleasant stupor, my brain swimming with how good it felt. He worked my body this way for an hour, using his hands and mouth, and I was sure he'd never shown this much gratitude to a person in a long time.

Midnight crept up without us knowing, as we had falling fast asleep, naked, tired bodies entwined together. I slept with my arm wrapped tightly around Volkner's thin chest, my face nuzzled into his tummy. The door creaked open, but we didn't wake up. Tiny little pawpads didn't make a sound as they trotted across the floor, then turned three times, the fuzzy body curling up in a pile of our discarded clothing, the tiny baby's mind happy as it was surrounded by the smell of people it trusted. A larger paw made the floor creak a little, and Volkner cracked one eye open as a giant head nuzzled under his arm, which had been dangling over the side of the bed.

CREEK! Both our eyes shot open as a huge weight landed on the bed. A giant paw pressed into the blankets, then I felt a warm, huge body pressing up behind my back, curling around. Luxray looked at us, then nuzzled his head into the blankets over our legs, closing his glowing eyes. His tail flicked a few times.

Volkner and I glanced at each other, and smiled before shifting a bit and closing our own eyes again. The room was soon filled with a soft purring, but it made falling asleep again much easier than I would have predicted.


End file.
